Welcome to my life
by AirbournexMachinexGuns
Summary: Izzy has been bullied her whole life. She is the sister of Alex Shelley. What happens when she follows in her brother's footsteps and becomes a pro wrestler? Her whole life changes...
1. Chapter 1

Izzy

Intro (Izzy's P.O.V)

I layed there...motionless...thinking. What have I done to deserve all this? I had bruises all over me. I had scratches and possibly a few scars. I couldn't move. I just stared at the wall. I am in a coma... It was frightening. It was like a nightmare... I thought about my past. Why is this happening to me? I'm a good person... or at least I try to be. I hate my life. I just hate this. I am miserable. Why me? Why do I have to live like this? I should've seen this coming. He never seemed like the right one for me. He tensed up when I'd hold his hand or kiss him. He wasn't encouraging and he didn't care if I was upset or hurt. He always seemed "awkward" around me. I wondered what was running through his mind right now. Did he feel guilty for doing what he did to me? I sure hope so...


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

My life as a child was terrible. I always got bullied for having a pro wrestler as a brother, Patrick Martin (AKA Alex Shelley). I would always write songs about my life. They were pretty sad. I would always sing them to myself. I would cry myself to sleep. I was absolutely miserable. Kids were pretty cruel back then and I guess they still are. On the bus, I would sit by myself. They thought I was crazy...they thought i was mentally ill. But I know at least half of the people that bullied me were pro wrestling fans and were just jealous of me. They were jealous I had a Pro Wrestler as a brother. One day a girl sat next to me on the bus. She had reddish hair and she was pretty. She seemed nice. I slightly glanced at her and she smiled. I smiled back sadly and continued writing my song. When I finished my song she finally spoke up and said "Hi my name is Maria Kanellis. I am new here. What's your name?" That's what I thought... If she wasn't new, she wouldn't be talking to me right now. "My name is Isabella Martin or Izzy for short. Do you want me to show you around later on?" I said. "Sure I'd love that...umm so you write songs huh?" She replied. I smiled "Yeah I do even though they suck." I said. "Can I see the one you just finished writing?" Maria asked. My smile suddenly disappeared. I slightly shook my head. Maria frowned "Why not?" I sighed and handed her my notebook. "Can you sing it to me?" Maria asked. "Why?" I asked. "You look like you have a really beautiful voice. Come on please?" I sighed and started singing. (A/N I do NOT own this song! Simple Plan does. Let's just pretend Izzy wrote it. Ok?)

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you. Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on, turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming. No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like, to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. When no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies. Well deep inside you're bleeding. No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. When no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. No one ever lies straight to your face. And no one ever stabbed you in the back. Youu might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted. You never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. When no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. When no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome To My life. Welcome To My life. Welcome To My life...**_

By the time I finished singing I was practically sobbing. Maria's eyes were starting to tear up. "Awww it's ok please don't cry Izzy." Maria said as she patted my back. She hugged me gently and stroked my hair. "Shhhh it's ok Izzy. Please stop crying." I stopped crying. I didn't want to make Maria feel bad. I didn't want her to feel like it's her fault I was crying. "Maria..." I said trying to catch my breath. "Yes?" she said. "Is there anything in this life that bothers you? Like.. is there anything that upsets you?" I asked. Maria nodded. "You have to promise not to tell anybody..." I looked at her confused. "Ok I promise." Maria started tensing up. "Ummm. Well... I sort of... have cancer..." I was shocked. I couldn't believe this. "Aww Maria I'm so sorry..." Maria smiled sadly at me. "I also have only 3 months left to live..." My jaw dropped... I started crying again and I hugged her tightly. I couldn't believe this. I finally make a best friend and she only has 3 months left to live. Why me? Why is this happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

At School

At school I showed Maria around. We only had 3 classes together. I liked hanging out with her. She is pretty, funny, and she is really nice. It's a shame that she's dying in 3 months. As I was walking down the hallway a bully took my books out of my hand and threw them in the trash can. I got sooo angry. "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" I thought. "FUCK OFF DICKFACE!" I screamed at her. She was about to punch me in the face, until the principal came. "Ms Martin I would like to see you in my office. As for you young lady go to class." She said pointing at Beth Phoenix, the bully. She is the meanest student in the whole school. Almost everybody is afraid of her. Even some of the boys. "Yes Mrs. Smith" Beth and I said at the same time. We glared at each other. I absolutely hate her. She makes my life a living hell. Mrs. Smith glanced sweetly at Maria. "I haven't seen you before..Are you Ms Kanellis? The new student?" She asked. Maria nodded nervously. She was really shy. "What class do you have now?" Mrs Smith asked. "Ummm..." Maria said as she took out her schedule and looked for her next class. "I have Geography...Mr Butler." Maria bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the name of her Geography Teacher. "Do you know where his class is?" The short teacher asked sweetly. Maria shook her head and said "Isabella was going to take me to class." Mrs Smith glanced at me and said "Didn't I tell you to go to my office?" I sighed and walked slowly to Mrs Smith's office. As I opened the door and walked in I heard Mrs Smith give Maria directions to her class. I rolled my eyes. Mrs Smith hated me. I wondered what she was going to say. Probably going to lecture me about swearing again. Ugh...


	4. Chapter 4

In Mrs Smith's office

I sat patiently in Mrs Smith's office. I was thankful I was missing Geography class. It is so boring. I hated Mr Butler. I call him Mr. Booty. He is really tall and thin. He had gray hair and he wears a suit. He has a big bald spot on his head and hairy eyebrows. I didn't like him. He makes everything boring. I looked around Mrs Smith's office. It was old fashioned and looked really boring. She has one of those big old fashioned clocks that I hated. It had roman numerals. I hate roman numerals. I hate lots of things. I was deep in thought when Mrs Smith walked in. I didn't notice she came in. Apparently she was calling my name and I didn't hear her because she was waving her hand in front of my face. She snapped her fingers a few times and brought me back to reality. I jumped " Huh? WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHY?" I said looking around. I felt my face getting read. Way to go Izzy you just made a fool out of yourself. Mrs Smith glared at me. "What did I tell you about swearing? Swearing is not allowed in this school. If I catch you swear one more time, I will suspend you for 2 weeks." I nodded as she lectured me about swearing and how it is not acceptable..blah blah blah.. I just sat there patiently as she kept blabbing on and on. I could've sworn she was talking nonstop for about an hour. I rolled my eyes as her cell phone rang and she answered her phone. "Hello...? Uh huh.. yeah..yup...ok..I see...yeah she's right here in my office...why? ok I understand...ok...ok...yeah I'll send her down right away...ok bye.." she said into the phone. I just rolled my eyes. Ugh hurry up I need to use the bathroom. "Ms Martin, your brother is waiting for you in the main office. He needs to tell you something and you are going home earlly today." My eyes grew wider when she said "brother" I got up quickly and practically ran as fast as I can to the main office. When I opened the door and saw him standing there I ran to him I hugged him tightly. "Umm. Izzy? I can't breathe.." he said. I giggled and let go. "I'm sorry. It's just that I missed you so much." I said. "Yeah I missed you too." he said. He looked like he was crying. I was confused. I saw a little box in his hand. "Alex? What's wrong?" I asked. I was worried. Alex only cried when something really bad happens. "It's...Its mom" He whispered. I felt my heart stop. I got dizzy. "What Alex! What is it!" I said. He stood there probably trying to figure out how to tell me whatever it is he was going to tell me. "Sh-sh-she had a h-h-heart attack." He whispered. Tears fell down my cheeks. "NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!..." I screamed. Seconds later I got lightheaded and I blacked out. I fainted...


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy Awakes

(_**A/N sorry for not updating for a while. I've been having internet problems. I hope you guys all enjoy)**_

_**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this lol. I don't own anything. I only own Isabella and the plot of the story. That's all. Please don't sue me lol. **_

When I opened my eyes I realized I was at the hospital. Ugh hospitals scare me. I suddenly saw a head next to me. Everything was blurry. I blinked my eyes a few times and then I realized it was Alex. He was asleep on a chair next to the hospital bed. I sat up and looked around. I looked at my watch. _3:44 AM_. Wow. I was unconsious for.. err.. I don't feel like doing math.

"Izzy? Are you awake?" I looked at Alex, but he was asleep. I looked around and I realized Chris Sabin, Angelina Love, Mickie James, AJ Styles, and Eric Young standing at the doorway. I smiled weakly at them. "Yeah I'm awake.." AJ looked worried. "So, how is my favorite teenager doing?" asked Eric. "I'm alright.. But I have a horrible headache." They all came up to me and hugged me. They were all close friends of mine, but AJ is the closest.

Just then Alex woke up. I smiled at him. He smiled back and then said "You guys? Can I please speak to Izzy.. alone?" They nodded and walked out of the room. "We'll be at the hotel if you need us." Mickie said. I nodded and waved.

"So, What's up Alex?"

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

(_**A/N Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer! PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL ASSUME THAT NOBODY LIKES THIS STORY AND I WILL DELETE IT!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

At the Hospital part 2

_**(A/N wow an update already. :) I'm proud of myself lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and again I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. I am losing hope for this story. I have lots of thoughts in my head right now but I might get too lazy and delete it. If you don't want me to delete it please review! As I said I am losing hope for this story. I have lots of other ideas for other stories. Well enough of my rambling here's chapter 6 of Welcome To My Life. ENJOY! :])**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Izzy and the story lol.**_

"What's this?" I asked. "I found it on mom's bed. It's for you." I opened the box up and my

eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed. It's true. It was absolutely

beautiful. It was a ring. It had a note next to it. I picked it up and read it aloud

"_**Dear Izzy,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. This is a gift from me to you. It is called a purity ring. I want you to wear it with pride and dignity. Wear it everyday. Wearing a purity ring is typically accompanied by a religious vow to practice abstinence until marriage. I want you to remember I will always be with you. In your heart. I will never leave you. I want you to follow your dreams and become a professional wrestler. Don't ever give up. I will always be proud of you and I love you. I will always support you and I'm sure Alex will take great care of you. And remember when ever somebody teases them be polite. I want you to go on the road with Alex and I want you to be homeschooled. I know this will be hard, but I truse you. I know you can do it. Get at least one degree and then you can become a professional wrestler. I'm sure Alex will help you with training. Take care.**_

_**Love, Mom"**_

Tears came streaming down my face. I looked at the ring and picked it up. I admired it. I made

a vow to practice abstinence until marriage. I then realized there was another note. I picked it

up. It was for Alex. I handed it to him "It's for you." Alex looked at me confused. He took it

out of my hand and read it aloud.

_**"Dear Alex,**_

_**I want you to take great care of Isabella. I want you to protect her. I love you and I trust you. I also want you to make sure she studies and tries hard to succeed. Hire a tutor for her that can go on the road with you. I know it will be hard for you to take care of her but I trust you with the responsibility of taking care of a child. I want you to help her with her vow of practicing abstinence. Please don't give up on her no matter what. If she makes a mistake remember everybody makes mistakes. I also want you to train her to become a professional wrestler. Teach her everything you know about it. Keep her away from danger. If anything happens to her it will be your fault. But I'm sure nothing will happen to her because you are a very responsible young man I trust you with all my heart. Keep her away from drugs. Please. I don't want her to become a drug addict. It's alright to take her to clubs and bars but don't let her drink. Take care.**_

_**Love, Mom"**_

"I love you mom." Alex whispered. I hugged Alex. I trusted him too. "I love you Alex." I

whispered to him. "I love you too Izzy." When we pulled away from each other I asked "So

when do I get out of this stupid hospital. Alex laughed. "I'll go talk to the nurse, be right

back." With that he walked out of the room. Now I was alone. Millions of thoughts ran

through my mind. I miss my mom already.

I started thinking about Maria. _**Should I tell her about my mom? Will she even care? **_She may

be my bff but I barely knew her. I made up my mind after a few minutes of thinking. I will tell

her. Maybe if I tell her more about me, I'll learn more about her.

After a few minutes, Alex came back. "The nurse said we can leave now." He said.

He handed me my clothes. I raised my eyebrows at him. Then I looked down at what I was

wearing. I didn't even notice I was in a hospital gown. Eww. Hospital gowns are ugly. I took

clothes out of his hand and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was so tiny.

My outfit was a red and black t-shirt that said "Hope", black pants that are up to my

knees, sneakers, and a black bracelet on my wrist. My mom bought me that outfit. Gosh I

miss her so much. I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I had two text messages from Maria.

The first one said "_**Izzy where r u?" **_The second one said _**"OMG! I heard that ur at the **_

_**hospital! Is it true? Are u ok? Call soon!" **_Aww Maria is so sweet. She's worrying about me.

I'll tell her tomorrow at school and I'll explain everything. I saw something crawl on the floor

and I let out a loud scream. I ran out of the bathroom and I jumped into Alex's arms. "Izzy? What's

wrong?" I was crying. I have Arachnophobia, which is the fear of spiders. "Izzy are you ok?"

I shook my head no. "I-I s-s-saw a s-s-spid-d-er." I stuttered out in between sobs. "Oh.."

At home

When I was at home I took out my cell phone and sent a text message to Maria. It said "_**Yeah, **_

_**It's true. I'm fine I'll give ya the deets 2moro." **_When I was walking to my room Alex grabbed

my wrist and said "Izzy we need to talk." I nodded and let him lead me to the couch. We sat

down and I rested my head on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. "Izzy I know this is

really hard for you, I mean it is hard on both of us. Well since mom said to take you with me

on the road, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Are you okay with that? I mean I don't want

to force you to come with me if you don't want to." I looked him in the eye and nodded. He

hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'll give you one more month to say goodbye to your

friends. Next month we're leaving. Ok?" I nodded again. I then fell asleep on his chest.

Alex's POV

I was about to burst into tears then and there, but I couldn't let Izzy see me cry. I have to help

her through this. She is.. I mean was closer to mom than I was. I thought about what mom's

note said. I then grabbed her wrist when she was walking to her room. "Izzy we need to talk."

She looked at me and nodded. I led her to the couch and we sat down. She rested her

head on my chest. I sighed and said "Izzy I know this is really hard on you, I mean it is hard on

both of us. Well since mom said to take you with me on the road, that's exactly what I'm

going to do. Are you okay with that? I mean I don't want to force you to come with me if you

don't want to." She looked me in the eye. Wow her eyes are so beautiful. They are big and

blue which is kind of odd because everyone else in our family has brown eyes. She nodded. I

hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Gosh I love her so much. She is a great little sister

and we always got along. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to

her. "I'll give you one more month to say goodbye to your friends. Next month we're leaving.

Ok?" She closer her eyes and nodded. Then she fell asleep on my chest. I smiled at her. She is

so beautiful. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I gently put her on her bed and I

kissed her on her forehead. "Good Night Bella." I whispered. I felt like a father instead of a

brother. I walked out of her room and I fell asleep on the couch. I hope Izzy will be okay. I

can't even imagine what she is going through right now.

_**A/N: Aww Alex is so sweet! lol. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review! XOXOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: OMG I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRRRY! I tried to update as soon as possible. I was just having some family issues and I was kinda depressed..:( I am so sad but I forced myself to get up and update my stories. If you guys were wondering what kind of family issues I am talking about.. My parents might get divorced :'( Anyways enough about my horrible life and on to the story. Please review. Enjoy.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Izzy and the story. **_

__The Next day at school

"Hey Maria how's it going..?" Isabella asked innocently. She didn't want to talk about what happened to her the day before.

Maria just glared at her. "Tell me before I gauge my damn eyes out!"

Isabella was surprised at this outburst. Maria was usually so kind.

"Uhh.. Well.." She scratched her head.

"SPILL IT OUT!" Maria was getting impatient.

Then Isabella burst into tears. "Oh Maria! My mom died! It's all my fault!"

Maria hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's not your fault Izzy!"

A few minutes later..

"Oh hey Maria! Umm.. why is there a girl crying on your shoulder?" A kid at school asked. He had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up Matt! Her mom died.. leave her alone." She screamed at him. That just made Izzy cry harder.

"Shh Shh it's gonna be alright." Maria said. Then Isabella sobs turned into sniffles. "No it's not Maria.. Don't you get it? I have to go on the road with Alex next month. I'll never see you again!"

She then turned around and glanced at Matt (Hardy) and Maria's shocked faces and she ran into the bathroom."

Izzy then remember that she didn't go to her locker yet so she ran to her locker so she wouldn't be late.

She took her books out and grabbed a tissue from a tissue box that she keeps in her locker. She blew her nose and ran to her first class when she heard the warning bell.

She sat in her seat that was next to Maria's. Maria glanced at her and took out a notepad. She wrote something on it and passed it to Izzy.

Izzy looked at Maria and then picked up the note. She read it and smiled. _**I'm so sorry. I will miss you so much.**_ She then wrote something on the back and handed it back to Maria. _**Me too.. :l. **_Maria laughed at the picture she drew of her teacher next to the ":l" picture.

She gave him buckteeth and an afro. It actually kind of looked like him. The rest of the morning was a blur. None of them were paying attention to what was going on. They were thinking about three things.. 1) Izzy is moving. 2) Izzy's mom died. and 3) Maria might die in 3 months.

They were both equally upset about the first one. The second one, Izzy was more upset, since Maria never met Izzy's mom. The third one, Maria was more upset.. I mean who wouldn't be upset to know that they will die in three months?

At Lunch

Maria was eating an apple while Izzy was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Maria then looked up from her apple and said "Izzy..?"

Izzy looked up with a questioning look on her face. "Hmm?"

Maria then had a serious look on her face and she said "I want you to promise me two things.."

Izzy then sighed and said "Depends.."

Maria giggled and said "One.. I want you to promise that you will never forget me.."

Izzy's eyes started to tear up and she nodded and hugged Maria. They have grown very close. They were like sisters. "Two.. I want you to be in the school talent show.. Please? You are really talented and I want you to be in it. I know you're shy but please can you do it? For me?" She then put on her best puppy dog face.

Izzy giggled and said "no.."

Maria then pretended to cry. Izzy knew that Maria was pretending but she just went along with it. "Aww.. Maria don't cry! Ok, Ok I'll do it.."She then sighed and giggled as she saw Maria smirk. "..NOT!" she added. Then Maria glared at her.

"Come on Isabella Marie Martin! Please? I'll keep begging until you say yes!"

At this, Isabella gave Maria a death glare. "What did I tell you about calling me that..?"

Maria sighed and mumbled a sorry. "Come on please!"

"OK FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Isabella loses her temper real quick. She didn't mean to yell at Maria but she was getting on her nerves.

She then sighed when Maria's eyes started to tear up. "Oops... Sorry Maria I didn't mean to.." She was then cut off by a punch across her face. Her eyes widened and anger boiled up inside her veins.

She stared at the person and got up. "BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She then tackled the person and started pulling at the person's hair and clawing his/her face. "No! Izzy don't! You'll get in trouble!" screamed Maria.

Just then the person kicked Izzy in the stomach and growled. The person who attacked Izzy was none other than..._**(A/N: *looks around at readers who were glaring at her* What? I love building up suspense! lol)**_...PAUL BURCHILL!_** (A/N *looks around nervously* hehehe I put a random wrestler lol. I was gonna put Miz but I have plans him later on in this story..)**_

Isabella then backed away from him and started to cry. She gasped when her back hit the wall. She had nowhere to escape. She looked up at Paul with fear in her eyes.

"Please don't!" She screamed. She sighed a sigh of relief when someone punched Paul in the face and tackled him to the ground. She then giggled quietly when Paul ran away after screaming "THIS ISN'T OVER MARTIN!"

She then looked up at the person who had saved her. "Thanks.." She smiled up at him. He then picked her up off the ground and helped her stand up.

She had a bloody nose. It might be broken. "Are you alright?" She giggled at his funny accent. He was actually like a brother to her. But he didn't want to be seen in public with her since she was a bully target. She had really low self confidence.

"Yes I'm alright Sheamus thanks for saving me. If you didn't save me, I would be in the hospital by now.."

He then eyed her curiously. "Umm.. Why exactly was he trying to murder you?"

She then blushed. "I kinda rejected him.." She then giggled nervously. Sheamus then burst into laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were sliding down his face

_**TO BE CONTINUED..DUN DUN DUN..**_

_**(A/N **__**..Umm.. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the randomness lol. I ran out of good ideas. Please Review.. bye.. for now.. omg it's so hard to say goodbye lol anyways.. Please Review.. oh wait I already said that... o_o um.. I forgot what I was going to say.. Oh yeah! oh wait.. I forgot again.. hmmmm... (10 minutes later..) hmmm.. omg my bro keeps calling and i keep forgetting what im trying to say.. CURSE YOU RAY! uh.. oh yeah! oh wait RAY YOU IDIOT! omg im mad now. (20 minutes later) still thinking...this is embarassing.. *blushes* oh yeah i remember! 1) if you guys have any ideas for this story or my other story (How a simple kiss saved my life) you can pm me or review.. 2) Thanks for all the reviews and the support! It means soooo much and thank you to Hardyxlover for favoriting and alerting me and my story. I love you! lol thanks! You made my day. I was literally hopping up and down with joy lolz. oh and 3) Wish my kitten good luck! His name is Oreo and he's sick and not eating well! :'( I hope he doesn't die! I love him. He's only two months old. oops im rambling..! Sorry.. damn that was a loooooong author's note hehe.. bye)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N : I am soo sorry for not updating! My computer was messed up and I couldn't update! Well, here's the update I promised you!)**

"**AAAH! " I screamed when I felt something crawl on my head. I then heard laughing behind me. What the..? I turned around and I saw Alex behind me, holding his stomach and laughing. **

"**ALEX. IM GONNA KILL YOU." I screamed and chased after him. I was in a bad mood because we are moving today! I don't want to move. I already miss my friends. Urgh..**

**I tackled Alex to the floor. He laughed as I glared at him. I heard the door open and Eric walked into the apartment. "What.. What is going on here?" I got off Alex and kicked the wall. I was angry. I didn't want to leave home. "Alex scared me.." I said, trying not to cry. **

**Alex saw my eyes water and he asked what's wrong. I shook my head and ran to my room. I cried and screamed. I kicked the doors, punched the walls, and freaked out. I was furious. I was going crazy. "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS." I screamed. **

**I pulled at my hair and screamed. I punched the mirror, unable to control myself. I screamed as the pain shot through my hand. I was bleeding. I screamed in pain. "Izzy open the door!" Eric said, on the other side of the door. "Izzy! Are you alright?" Alex said. I ignored him and kept screaming and kicking everything in sight. I kicked my suitcase, and watched as my things fell out.**

**Seconds later, the door opened. **_**Shit, I forgot he had a key.. **_**I heard Alex gasp as he stared at my bleeding hand and ruined shirt. I was shaking because of crying and all the pain. "We gotta get her to the hospital." I heard Eric tell Alex. I sighed at the thought of hospitals. I hate hospitals and I always will. Alex helped me up and walked me to the bathroom. He washed my hand and took his keys out of his pocket. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He whispered. I nodded and avoided eye contact. I knew that if I made eye contact, I'd start crying again.**

**(A/N: Sooo, how did I do? Hehe, I think I did pretty good. Sorry for the short chapter, I honestly couldn't think of anything else.. Please review, dudes! Love you! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N : I am soo sorry for not updating! My computer was messed up and I couldn't update! Well, here's the update I promised you!)**

"**AAAH! " I screamed when I felt something crawl on my head. I then heard laughing behind me. What the..? I turned around and I saw Alex behind me, holding his stomach and laughing. **

"**ALEX. IM GONNA KILL YOU." I screamed and chased after him. I was in a bad mood because we are moving today! I don't want to move. I already miss my friends. Urgh..**

**I tackled Alex to the floor. He laughed as I glared at him. I heard the door open and Eric walked into the apartment. "What.. What is going on here?" I got off Alex and kicked the wall. I was angry. I didn't want to leave home. "Alex scared me.." I said, trying not to cry. **

**Alex saw my eyes water and he asked what's wrong. I shook my head and ran to my room. I cried and screamed. I kicked the doors, punched the walls, and freaked out. I was furious. I was going crazy. "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS." I screamed. **

**I pulled at my hair and screamed. I punched the mirror, unable to control myself. I screamed as the pain shot through my hand. I was bleeding. I screamed in pain. "Izzy open the door!" Eric said, on the other side of the door. "Izzy! Are you alright?" Alex said. I ignored him and kept screaming and kicking everything in sight. I kicked my suitcase, and watched as my things fell out.**

**Seconds later, the door opened. **_**Shit, I forgot he had a key.. **_**I heard Alex gasp as he stared at my bleeding hand and ruined shirt. I was shaking because of crying and all the pain. "We gotta get her to the hospital." I heard Eric tell Alex. I sighed at the thought of hospitals. I hate hospitals and I always will. Alex helped me up and walked me to the bathroom. He washed my hand and took his keys out of his pocket. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He whispered. I nodded and avoided eye contact. I knew that if I made eye contact, I'd start crying again.**

**(A/N: Sooo, how did I do? Hehe, I think I did pretty good. Sorry for the short chapter, I honestly couldn't think of anything else.. Please review, dudes! Love you! )**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'm baaack with another chapter of WELCOME TO MY LIFE! Hehe, I just updated my other story, and now I'm hyper. :P BTW, I haven't been watching TNA lately, so I have absolutely no idea what's going on. LoL.. ENJOY, MY LOVELY GEESE! ^_^)

(Backstage at Impact Wrestling Arena)

"I CAN'T WAIT. I CAN'T WAIT. I CAN'T WAIT." Izzy kept saying over and over again. She was getting on Alex's nerves. She was finally making her debut! She was so excited.

Then, her brother's theme hits. She was making her debut as her brother and Chris' partner.

She came out of the gorrilla (sp?) position and walked out toward the ring. The energy was fascinating! The adrenaline was unbelievable! She was so happy, she could cry. This was her life-long dream. They were going up against Mexican America. (Anarquia, Hernandez, and Sarita w/Rosita)

She didn't really like them. They were a-holes, in her opinion. She stared at Sarita as Mexican America came out to the ring. Sarita was looking at her with hatred. Izzy didn't know why. She didn't say anything mean to her. She didn't do anything either. All she said to her was, "Hello, My name is Izzy. I'm TNA's newest knockout. It's nice to meet you."

The bell rang. Chris and Izzy stood behind the apron. Anarquia and Alex were starting off the match. They locked up and Alex shoved Anarquia to the turnbuckle. Alex put a headlock on Anarquia. Anarquia reversed the headlock and irish whipped Alex to Mexican America's corner. Anarquia tagged in Sarita. Sarita slapped Alex a few times. Alex rubbed his cheek and glared at the short knockout. He tagged in Izzy and stood behind the apron. Izzy and Sarita circled the ring. Izzy speared Sarita and started punching her. 'No one slaps my brother and gets away with it!' Izzy thought. She was furious.

(Skipping to ending of match)

Izzy held the back of her neck, wincing from the horrible pain. 'Well, this is not how I planned to start out my career..' She thought. Chris and Hernandez were currently in the ring. Chris was getting ready to jump off the top rope, when suddenly Rosita pushes him and he lands on the outside. Chris rolled around in pain. He hurt his shoulder. Izzy winced. She couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. 'Poor Chris' She thought, sadly. Hernandez gets up and taunts MCMG. He was completely oblivious to his opponent slowly getting to his feet. .. Until he was attacked from behind. Chris manages a hurricanrana! Both men are down! Hernandez crawls to his corner and tags in Sarita!

Chris quickly tags in Izzy! Izzy and Sarita stared at each other. The tension was thick! Izzy wanted to murder Sarita. Izzy pulls off a roundhouse kick on Sarita. When Izzy was getting up, one of Sarita's partners pulled her hair and made her fall out of the ring. She took a pretty nasty fall. Izzy screamed. The pain was absolutely terrible. It felt as if her leg has split in two! The referee (sp?) checked on her. "Can you go on?" He asked. Izzy wanted to go on, but she couldn't. She couldn't even get up! She shook her head and tried not to cry. Alex jumped off the apron and ran to her. "Oh my God! Izzy are you ok?" He asked, as he bent over next to her. Izzy shook her head, as tears came rolling down her cheeks. "I can't move my leg." She whispered. Rosita stared on in horror. Sarita was actually quite amused. Izzy started getting dizzy. She couldn't remember anything else after that. She was unconscious

Izzy was taken out of the arena area on a gurney. She was put into an ambulance and taken to a hospital. Alex was worried sick. He felt like it was his fault. He prayed for her and hoped she wasn't injured.

(A/N: Hmm.. A little sad. TBH, I wasn't planning this.. Well, what did you think? Please leave a review! It would mean so much to me! ^_^ )


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been feeling like crap lately. Well, here's the 11th chapter of Welcome To My Life! Btw: I haven't been watching TNA lately, so I honestly don't know what the hell is going on, lol. *Warning: There is LOTS of swearing in this chapter*)

Izzy's Return~

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SARITA?" Izzy screamed as she walked through the halls. Alex was chasing after her and trying to calm her down. Izzy was PISSED. She pushed everyone out of her way and looked restlessly for her enemy. When she finally found her she slapped the bitch across the face. "YOU WHORE, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU END UP IN THE HOSPITAL." They brawled like wild dogs. Izzy punches Sarita and slams her into a wall. Sarita kicks Izzy in the stomach and pushes her down. It took about 15 referees, plus Alex and Chris to seperate them! "Let me go! I'm not done with that slut!" Screamed Izzy as she kicked and punched everyone around her. Sarita swore in spanish. Izzy swore in English. Referees struggled to keep them away from each other. Alex and Chris tried to calm Izzy down. But none of it was working. "Izzy, calm down! She wasn't even the one that injured you!" Chris was saying. Izzy was actually kind of scaring Chris a little. "It was all her fault! She told them to hurt me! To get me out of her way!" "Izzy what are you talking about?" Asked Alex. Izzy ignored him and pushed the referees off of her. She screamed and tackled Sarita from behind. "You bitch, I'm not done with you!" Alex rolled his eyes and tried to get his crazy sister off of the hispanic knockout. He finally got her off, and carried her to the locker room as she kicked and screamed. "Izzy calm down! You can get fired!" Izzy ignored him and stared at the floor. Alex shook his head and paced back and forth. "'What am I going to do with you? You need to be able to control yourself. You need to be responsible for your actions. Do you want to get fired?" Izzy rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry! I just hate that bitch!" Alex shook his head and said "Izzy, if you don't learn to control yourself, you can get in HUGE trouble. You can even get arrested!" Then, there was a knock at the door. Alex sat on a bench and mumbled a "Come in." Jeff Jarrett walked in and said "Isabella, I'd like to see you in my office.. Now!" Izzy sighed and followed Jeff to his office. "So, you brawled with Sarita, huh?" Izzy sat in a chair and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. I can't stand her." Jeff laughed and agreed "Yeah, she is really irritating. But this is a company, we need to be professional. Although, I think she deserved it" Jeff then cleared his throat and then said "But, in all seriousness, this is a warning. Any more fights and you're out of here. Got it?" Izzy nodded. "So, can I leave now?" Izzy asked in an innocent voice. Jeff laughed and said "Yeah, and don't forget. No fights!" Izzy nodded again and walked out of his office to find Sarita at the doorway. Izzy turned and looked at Jeff. Jeff's expression seemed to say "Ha! I dare you to touch her!" Izzy turned back to the doorway and walked out of the room, bumping into Sarita's shoulder on purpose. Sarita batted her eyelashes and asked in a sweet voice, "You wanted to see me, Jeff?" Izzy rolled her eyes and sat on the floor in a dark hallway. She hugged her knees and sighed. "Fuck.. My... Life." Then Anarquia and Hernandez came around the corner and spoke to each other in spanish. "Bastards.." Izzy muttered under her breath. "Izzy? Where are you?" Eric Young called out. Izzy got up and walked towards him. "I'm right here, EY." Eric looked concerned. "I heard you were in a fight. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Izzy assured him. "That's good. You have a match against Mickie later tonight, by the way." Izzy smiled and said "Ok, I'll go get ready."

The Match!

Izzy comes out to her brother's theme song, to a big pop from the crowd. She jumps around and high-fives her fans, with a huge smile on her face. She jumps into the ring and poses on the turnbuckles. Oh, how she loved her job. Mickie comes out with a grin on her face. She hops around and slides into the ring. Izzy shakes Mickie's hand as the bell rings, signalling the start of the match. They circle the ring and try all sorts of submissions. Izzy with a kick to Mickie's jaw! They lock up and keep reversing each other. Izzy attempts to hit Mickie with a snapmare, but Mickie reverses with a monkey flip. Izzy now on the floor. Mickie climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps off... but Izzy rolls out of the way at the last second! Mickie now on the floor, rolling in pain. Izzy smirks and kips up to her feet. She hits a standing moonsault and pins Mickie. Mickie kicks out at 1 and a half. Izzy is frustrated. She stomps on Mickie's leg. Then Sarita and Rosita come out and taunt Izzy. Izzy tries to ignore her. Izzy helps Mickie up to her feet and knees her in the stomach. Sarita distracts the referee as Rosita attacks Izzy from behind with a chair. By the time the referee turns around, Rosita has already dragged Mickie onto Izzy. 1... 2... 3! (Ding, ding, ding) Mickie wins the match! Izzy is ANGRY.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some feedback, advice, criticism (sp?) suggestions, or comments in a review. I appreciate them (: Thank you)


End file.
